spinning_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Dasha Fedorova
Dasha Fedorova is a character in the Netflix television series Spinning Out. She is portrayed by actress Svetlana Efremova. Biography Dasha Fedorova is Justin and Kat's pair-skating coach. She was formerly a pair Olympics figure skating winner. Appearances Season 1 In "Now Entering Sun Valley", after Kat fails her senior test, Dasha talks to her about her accident and offers the chance to skate in a pair with Justin. In "Welcome to the family", Dasha continues to ask Kat to become Justin's partner until she eventually relents and agrees. In "Proceed with Caution" Dasha notices during practice that there are trust issues between Justin and Kat and suggests she help them. Dasha then drops them off in the middle of nowhere, expecting Kat and Justin to navigate their way home. However, this goes awry when Justin calls a Lyft instead, but the situation did help both Justin and Kat bond more. In "Have a Nice Day!", Dasha helps Kat conquer her fear of Triple Turns by using a harness. After multiple attempts, it is successful and helps Kat land a jump perfectly without the harness having to be pulled. Later on, at the ice show, Dasha walks with Justin and almost trips, it is clear to Justin she is not healthy, but she reassures him saying it's fine. Just as the episode ends, Kat and Justin come home from the show to find an unconscious Dasha lying on the floor after she had tripped down the stairs. In "Healing Times May Vary", we see a healthier Dasha watching Justin and Kat skate together at Regionals. However, they place 7th, which Dasha isn't too bothered about, unlike Kat. After the competition, Justin walks her to the car, and she again almost collapses. It seems Dasha is still recovering even weeks later. In a flashback, we see Dasha and her pair-skating partner sat at dinner together supposedly after a show, an unknown girl stares intently at her through the window. We see a young Dasha, startled, get quickly out of her seat, navigating her self to the window. Her and the unknown girl touch hands through the glass. In the present time, Dasha is at a doctor's appointment, it is revealed she has glaucoma- a condition that damages your eye's optic nerves, which can lead to blindness. Dasha's medication is not working to treat the condition and is told that she must have surgery as soon as possible. However, the surgery date is the same day Dasha is going to watch Justin and Kat skate. Freaked out by the situation, Dasha abruptly leaves. Serena arrives at Dasha's house, she's looking for Kat. Dasha tells her she isn't there, so Serena waits. They begin talking about both their dilemmas, and it is revealed the girl in the previous flashback was once Dasha's lover, Tatiana. The two (Serena and Dasha) are able to comfort each other in their troubles. Towards the end, we see her in the hospital as she is about to be operated on. In "Hell Is Real", Dasha is recovering from her surgery at home. Justin is supposed to deliver her groceries, but a manic Kat decides she will deliver them for her. While waiting for Kat, Dasha receives a package- it's a laptop. Helpless, she asks the deliverer to stay and help her set it up. This turns into him fixing her lightbulbs and helping her hopefully locate Tatiana's whereabouts. While Dasha goes to pray at the church, she encounters a desperate Jenn praying too. She talks about how everyone can have a new chapter, and this inspires Jenn and helps her recover from her own situation. In return, Jenn helps Dasha with her groceries and laptop dilemma. In "1 Mom", we see Dasha with Jenn. It appears they have found Tatiana, but Dasha is hesitant to contact her because Tatiana has her own life outside of hers. Jenn decides to friend Tatiana on Facebook while Dasha isn't paying attention, Dasha notices and is upset, but Jenn reassures that there is still hope for her and leaves. Justin pays a visit to Dasha's house, he tells her he's leaving and thanks her for all she's done but Dasha knows something isn't right. Justin reassures her and leaves. Determined to fix the situation, Dasha storms into Carol's home to see Kat. She demands Kat to tell her whether or not she really is sick with pneumonia, Kat lies telling her she does and this causes Dasha to quit being her coach. Later on, Kat emails Dasha (and Kat's other friends) telling her she has bipolar disorder. Later, Justin soon arrives at Dasha's house looking for Kat. To his surprise, she is there, and Dasha goes upstairs to allow them to talk. In "Kiss and Cry", Jenn and Dasha talk at breakfast about Tatiana. She feels as though they've lost their connection, but Jenn has faith and tells Dasha to go see Tatiana face to face. Later, someone knocks on the door, Kat opens it; it's Justin. They have a mutual agreement, and now Justin and Kat will skate again with the assistance of Dasha. At Sectionals, Dasha tells Jenn that Tatiana declined her offer to meet up, saying it would be better to be left with the good memories than disappointment. Dasha is upset, but there's nothing she can do about the situation. While at Nationals, Dasha is watching over the rink when someone taps her shoulder. She turns, and to her surprise, Tatiana came after all. Category:Characters